


for lovers who hesitate

by pointparticle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Autumn, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointparticle/pseuds/pointparticle
Summary: Donghyuck yang berlari pergi pagi itu.Ia yang kabur meninggalkan semuanya di bawah perkamen berdebu. Karena ia pikir semuanya harus berhenti, sebelum keraguannya membakar atap rumah singgah yang mereka miliki dan melukai keduanya.Saat ia tersadar, ia pikir mungkin memang ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh? Hingga enam tahun tidak cukup baginya untuk sembuh. Ia masih harus terus menghitung sampai sepuluh.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 4





	for lovers who hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> judulnya terinspirasi dari lagu jannabi dengan judul yg sama!

> _after puting a bookmark on the night to recall, i secretly open it._
> 
> _🍁_

"Apakah kalian pernah berharap mendapat kesempatan kedua bertemu seseorang lagi untuk pertama kalinya? Jika hal itu terjadi apa yang ingin kalian ucapkan? Hal apa yang belum sempat kalian beritahu padanya? Apakah sebuah maaf? Sebuah terimakasih? Atau sebuah pengakuan cinta? Hal-hal indah, musim gugur dan cinta pertama. Lagu yang akan membawa kenangan kalian di tiap baitnya, _IU - My old story_ ,"

Suara penyiar radio itu perlahan digantikan oleh dentingan nada yang seakan mengikat kaki kanannya untuk berjalan menyusuri petak-petak kenangan. Musim gugur. Daun-daun memerah. Sebuah wajah familiar tersenyum. Seakan enam tahun berlalu secepat kedipan mata, senyum itu masih jelas dalam ingatannya. _Namun persoalannya bukan itu, tapi soal masih pantaskah ia mengingatnya?_

Donghyuck yang berlari pergi pagi itu. Ia yang kabur meninggalkan semuanya di bawah perkamen berdebu. Karena ia pikir semuanya harus berhenti, sebelum keraguannya membakar atap rumah singgah yang mereka miliki dan melukai keduanya. Saat ia tersadar, ia pikir _mungkin memang ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh?_ Hingga enam tahun tidak cukup baginya untuk sembuh. Ia masih harus terus menghitung sampai sepuluh.

"Paman donghyuck kenapa sedih?" seakan tertarik kembali ke masa sekarang donghyuck menolehkan kepalanya ke anak berusia lima yang sedang duduk di kursi penumpang. Anak itu memandangnya dengan kening berkerut. Donghyuck tersenyum sebentar sebelum menanggapi,

"Paman engga sedih kok cuma lagi mikirin sesuatu aja, jiho tadi di sekolah diajarin apa?" ia bertanya sambil mengusak kepala anak laki-laki di sebelahnya. 

"Tadi bu guru ngajarin tanda baca, jiho dapet bintang lima!" Donghyuck jadi ingat dulu ketika ia seusia jiho, saat mengajarkan tanda baca, gurunya berkata kalau tanda seru itu digunakan untuk menggambarkan sesuatu yang bersemangat. Hari itu di setiap akhir kalimat yang ia tulis ia membubuhkan tanda seru. Hari-hari itu, kenapa cepat sekali berlalu?

"Jiho keren! Terus jiho tau ga ini sekarang kita mau kemana?" ia berucap sesekali melihat jiho yang sedang sibuk menggulung tali tas-nya yang menjuntai.

"Mau ketemu dokter, biar jiho ga sakit-sakit lagi kaya kemarin!"

Saat ini donghyuck memang sedang mengantar anak kakak perempuannya untuk tes alergi, setelah kemarin jiho mendapat beberapa symptom alergi serbuk bunga saat mengikuti kelas merangkai bunga di sekolah.

"Anak pinter! Jiho nanti bakal nangis ga kalo disuntik?"

"Jiho kan cowo, anak cowo ga boleh nangis!' ucap jiho bersemangat dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Donghyuck ingin tertawa, ia ingat pernah mengatakan hal serupa dulu sekali. Dan jika ia mencari lebih dalam lagi di kotak ingatannya akan terdengar sebuah suara lembut yang menjawab, " _Kata siapa? anak cowo juga boleh nangis, donghyuck."_ jadi ia menggemakan suara itu, menyuarakannya seakan suara itu sedang mendiktenya,

"Kata siapa? anak cowo juga boleh nangis, jiho."

Ya, donghyuck menangis sebelum tertidur di malam hari selama enam tahun terakhir ini.

Kalau boleh berandai-andai ia ingin kembali ke masa itu, saat daun momiji kemerahan mengecup kepalanya halus. " _Ayo cepet nanti kita telat, hyuck!_ " Sebuah genggaman di tangannya menariknya dari tempatnya berdiri. Rambut coklat halus itu. Saat pemuda yang menariknya itu menoleh ke belakang, wajah kesalnya nampak di hadapan donghyuck, jadi donghyuck tersenyum. Tersenyum seperti tidak ada lagi hari esok untuk tersenyum.

Berenang di antara frasa _umpama_ dan _andai saja,_ membuat pikiran donghyuck kembali bermuara pada ucapan penyiar radio tadi. Ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan- _nya_ lagi untuk pertama kali; sebagai orang asing. Harusnya pemuda itu bertemu dengan dirinya saat ini, bukan dengan donghyuck yang berusia 18 tahun - dengan begitu mungkin beberapa hal tidak akan menjadi sebusuk sekarang. Donghyuck 18 tahun yang sok berani padahal punya seribu hal yang ia takuti. Donghyuck yang impulsif dan tidak pernah berpikir dua kali, saat ini donghyuck versi itu telah mati, tertelan waktu yang sayangnya telah membangunkan pikiran-pikiran yang sama sekali tidak cantik. 

Pertemuan mereka pertama kali terjadi saat musim gugur seperti hari ini. Saat malam inagurasi mahasiswa baru. Saat kilau emas dan cahaya mentari masih mengalir di darahnya - tidak seperti sekarang hanya ada gelap yang bahkan ia sendiri takut untuk sedikit saja mengintipnya - hal-hal seperti bintang, kilau emas dan cahaya mentari bukan untuk orang-orang sepertinya. Ia merindukan hari itu, saat ia tidak perlu menelan satu-dua butir pil hanya untuk tidur dengan lelap. Hari saat ia tidak tahu bahwa hatinya bisa jatuh secepat apel newton menyentuh tanah. Hari itu, kenapa rasanya begitu jauh?

-

Jujur donghyuck merasa khawatir, kata orang tes alergi sangat sakit. Tapi jiho berhasil melaluinya dengan baik - tentu saja dia menangis. Anak itu bahkan sudah kembali aktif seperti sedia kala saat donghyuck sedang sibuk mengurus administrasi dan pembayaran. Rasanya hanya sebentar ia melakukan transaksi namun jiho yang tadi ia minta untuk menunggu di kursi tunggu sudah raib. 

Donghyuck tentu saja panik. Setelah menyusuri beberapa belokan dan lorong panjang rumah sakit akhirnya ia melihat jiho dengan tas snorlax nya disana. Sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter yang sepertinya tahu jika ia tersesat. Dokter itu sedang berjongkok di hadapan jiho yang membelakanginya. Donghyuck mendesah lega.

"Jiho!" anak itu menoleh lalu berlari padanya. "Kan, sudah dibilang tunggu seben-" ucapan donghyuck tercekat saat ia memandang ke depan. 

Rasanya saat ini di kepalanya hanya ada suara bising yang memekakkan telinga. 

Seperti sebuah alat yang rusak donghyuck tidak tau caranya berfungsi. Seakan jantungnya jatuh ke dasar dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan edaran darah ke otaknya. Ia merasa ada tangan tak terlihat yang sedang menggenggam erat lehernya, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Suara bising di kepalanya tidak juga hilang. 

Semesta sepertinya memang suka sekali bercanda, ya.

"Donghyuck," 

Suara lembut itu menyapa telinganya. Suara itu masih sama seperti yang ia ingat. Manis, hangat, indah - seperti hal-hal yang tidak mungkin lagi untuk ia kecap. 

Di depan sana, berdiri huang renjun. Apakah ia merobek kantong mimpi donghyuck dan memutuskan untuk merangkak ke dunia nyata? 

Lalu seperti mantra, sebuah nama lolos dari kedua bibirnya. Membuatnya takut setengah mati, kalau-kalau pemuda itu bisa melihat hal-hal yang ikut tumpah bersama namanya dan berceceran di lantai.

"Renjun,"

Haruskah ia meminta maaf? Atau meminta renjun untuk mengutuknya? Atau lari lagi untuk kedua kalinya? 

"Uh-hai donghyuck, sudah lama ya," renjun berkata seakan donghyuck tidak punya setumpuk dosa dan penyesalan padanya. Seakan bercakap-cakap masih diperbolehkan untuk mereka. Harusnya renjun mengutuknya, menonjoknya, atau apapun, asal jangan seperti ini. Jangan bersikap seolah mereka teman lama yang kembali bertemu. Sikap renjun barusan seakan merobeknya kembali, menambah satu luka baru di deretan luka yang ia buat sendiri - pengingat akan kesalahannya. "Dia anak kamu?"

"Bukan, dia anak kak Jinhee," donghyuck cuma berharap suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Paman, kenal sama dokter baik?" suara jiho dan genggaman tangan kecilnya menyadarkan donghyuck ke keadaannya sekarang. Donghyuck tersenyum sambil menatap jiho sebelum kemudian berdeham mengangguk membenarkan.

Renjun di hadapannya ikut tersenyum kemudian. Masih indah seperti yang ia ingat. Persis seperti gambaran yang terukir di kelopak matanya, hingga tiap kali ia menutup mata, hanya senyum itu yang terlihat. Senyum itu selalu hangat, selalu jujur, " _Donghyuck kalau suka ya bilang suka, jangan marah, jangan menghindar, kalau itu cinta ga ada yang salah,_ " membuat donghyuck sadar kalau hal-hal indah memang bukan untuk selamanya.

Katanya saat kita berusaha memperbaiki sesuatu yang rusak, kadang dalam prosesnya kita tidak sadar malah membiarkan diri kita sendiri menjadi rusak. Renjun pernah berusaha memperbaikinya. Donghyuck pernah memberikan renjun luka. Tapi meskipun begitu, terlepas dari goresan yang pernah donghyuck torehkan, renjun masih indah, masih cerah. Masih tidak bisa donghyuck gapai dengan tangan kotornya.

"Kalau gitu, aku pamit dulu, ditunggu pasien," ucap renjun dengan gestur tangannya yang khas saat ia merasa gugup. Donghyuck hanya mengangguk sebelum renjun membalikkan badan dan pergi dari sana. Setidaknya kali ini bukan ia yang menunjukkan punggung dan melangkah pergi. Donghyuck bisa hancur dua kali.

Saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah, jiho tertidur di kursi penumpang. Radio-nya memutar lagu-lagu sedih khas musim gugur yang seakan sedang mengolok-oloknya.

Setelah mengantar jiho ke rumah kakaknya awalnya donghyuck berencana untuk belanja bulanan, namun ia urungkan karena ia sedang merasa tidak ingin saja - ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keengganannya bukan karena gelombang reminisensi masa lalu yang baru saja menghantamnya. Donghyuck memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke apartemennya.

Lift apartemen hari ini sedang dalam perbaikan, jadi donghyuck harus menggunakan tangga darurat. Di tiap anak tangga yang ia pijaki ada kenangan yang luruh dan keluar dari kantong kemejanya.

_"Aku ga seharusnya suka sama kamu kaya gini, jun,"_

_"Jangan sampai ada yang tau,"_

_"Sebentar lagi, ya. Aku butuh waktu,"_

_"Renjun, ini salah. Aku ga bisa,"_

Saat donghyuck sampai di depan pintu apartemennya dan berusaha membukanya, kuncinya terjatuh, 

jadi ia menangis.

Ia menangis seperti tidak ada lagi hari esok untuk menangis.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/asteroidsparks?s=01) [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/icarusandsun)


End file.
